


Well This Is Awkward...

by Charlotte_Lancer



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Truth Serum, for the anon tumblr prompter who planted this in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3383885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_Lancer/pseuds/Charlotte_Lancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes a truth serum for Steve and Howard to admit their feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well This Is Awkward...

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetad, so any mistakes are mine. I am looking for a beta, however. Send me a message at charlotte-lancer.tumblr.com if you're interested, or just to say "hi."

 

At the time, Steve had thought nothing of the bright flash of light that radiated through Howard’s work room. Things exploded on a semi-regular basis in the lab, both on purpose and not, and this particular flash hadn’t seemed particularly note-worthy.

That is, it didn’t seem particularly note-worthy then. The next morning, Steve woke with the feeling that something was off. He couldn’t quite place the reason for the feeling, so he attempted to ignore it as he walked towards the dining hall for breakfast. He reached the hall without incident, and sat down after retrieving his food. Bucky and the Commandos were already sitting at the table, Commandos laughing at a story of Bucky’s involving Nuns, exotic fruit, and deep-cover spies.

Nothing out of the ordinary occurred, and he soon forgot about the morning’s ill-feeling. Until Howard Stark walked into the room. When Howard Stark walked in, Steve froze. Steve didn’t notice that he was staring at Howard until Bucky jabbed him with an elbow, saying,

“Are you alright?”    

Steve could only nod, as Howard was now looking towards him. Lately, Steve had realized how attractive Howard was, and was having some trouble keeping his mind away from that fact when Howard was present. Looking at him now, Steve couldn’t understand how he hadn’t noticed sooner. The well-fitted suit Howard wore- even to breakfast- drew attention to his slim build, making him appear taller than he actually was.

Howard’s dark brown eyes stared back at Steve’s blue ones as he approached the table. An odd expression was displayed across his face.

“Mind if I borrow the Captain for a bit?” He said, once he reached the table.

“He’s all yours,” said Bucky, briefly interrupting his account of how the travelling circus had come to be involved in the Nun fiasco.

Steve stood up, and felt himself blush as Howard slipped an arm around him to lead him out of the room.

“Where are we going?” Howard’s lip were very red. Steve wondered if they were as soft as they looked.

“My lab, there was a problem with the beaker that exploded yesterday; namely, that it shouldn’t have exploded.” They looked even prettier when Howard spoke, and it was becoming hard to resist leaning forward and closing the distance between himself and Howard.

Steve sent Howard a questioning, concerned glance.

“It shouldn’t be any sort of danger, that is if it even got on you in the first place, but it would be good to look you over anyway.” Now Howard was looking straight at Steve, and other things were also becoming very, very hard. Thankfully, they had reached Howard’s lab.

“What was in the beaker,” asked Steve, trying hard to prevent his voice from wavering.

“ A new chemical compound, designed to lower inhibitions and help extract information from captured enemies.” Howard locked the door after they entered.“However, this particular batch was overly strong, and instead it- mmmphf”

Howard froze in shock as Steve bent forward and kissed him, gently on the mouth. After a few seconds, Steve seemed to realize what he was doing, and jerked backwards, a look of fear and surprise on his face.

“That. It does that.”

“I’m so sorry, I- I don’t know what I was- I, I-”

“Steve, breathe.”

“I’m so sorry, I don’t know why I just did that.”

“Like I said, lowered inhibitions.” With that, Howard took a step forward, closing the distance between himself and Steve. He tentatively placed an arm around Steve’s waist, and leaned towards him. At first both men seemed unsure of the kiss, but soon relaxed into it. Steve slid his arms around Howard, who in turn placed his free hand on the back of Steve’s neck, gently tugging him closer by his blond hair.

As their mouths melded together, Steve felt more content than he ever had before. He relished in the feeling of having Howard pressed against him, wrapped in his arms. One perfect moment stolen away during the war. If asked, Howard would have admitted to similar emotions. Neither knew how long they stood like that, finding peace wrapped in each others arms, legs entwined, flat plains of torso and body pressed tightly together in an attempt to hold on to the moment for as long as possible. Time seemed to stop altogether as Steve slowly pulled his mouth back, leaning his forehead against Howard’s. A soft smile spread across his face, mirrored by Howard.

They continued to stand in their intimate embrace until a knock sounded at the door, breaking them out of their blissful state.

“Stark! Steve! The General’s looking for you, there's a Hydra base located not far from here!” Bucky rapped on the door a second time, and shouted, “Howard! Steve! I said the-”

Steve cut him off by opening the door, after first smoothing down his clothes.

“The general wants to see you,” said Bucky, “there’s a Hydra base a few hours south, we’re taking it out tomorrow.” Bucky looked at Steve, eyebrows furrowed, and said, “What were you even doing in there, you’ve been gone almost an hour?”

“ Howard was showing me the prototypes for the new suit design. For aerodynamics.” Truthfully, Steve had no idea if there were any suits in the shop, let alone a new prototype, but Bucky seemed to accept this answer. He looked mildly confused, but ultimately turned and walked back towards his tent.

Steve watched him leave, then turned back towards Howard.

“I shouldn’t keep the general waiting,” said Steve, disappointment evident in his voice. “Maybe we could… see each other, again. If you want, I mean-”

“Steve,”

“Yes?”

“I’d love to.”

A wide smile stretched across Steve’s face, and he bowed slightly towards Howard, before turning to walk out the door. Howard watched as he left, enjoying the view of Steve’s exit. Howard shook his head slightly, wondering how he had been so lucky. Memories of Steve’s mouth on his still fresh in his mind, Howard turned towards his work station, intent on making a more aerodynamic uniform.

 

 


End file.
